drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Slackwyrm
thumbSlackwyrm ist ein Webcomic über den Drachen von Slackwyrm Keep, der lieber in seinem Schloss schläft als die umliegende Bevölkerung zu terrorisieren. Der Comic beschäftigt sich mit diversen Klischees, die mit Drachen in Märchen und Fantasy zu tun haben. Er spielt tausend Jahre in der Zukunft, in einer Welt, die an Fantasy-Welten und das Mittelalter erinnert, aber auch einige moderne Technologien hatWelcome to Slack Wyrm (a long overdue intro comic). Der Drache ist ein 30-jährigerWhere did my youth go? roter Westlicher FeuerdracheDemon vs. Dragon - round #2 namens Ferragus SlackwyrmWelcome to Slack Wyrm (a long overdue intro comic) (den Vornamen dürfen aber nur Drachen wissen, alle anderen nennen ihn nur Slackwyrm, mit Ausnahme von Satan, der alle Geheimnisse kenntThe Prince of Darkness) und lebt in seinem Schloss, zusammen mit dem halben Skelett eines toten Ritters namens Sir Cecily (meist Sir Corpse genannt)Sir Corpse writes his brothe, mit dem er häufig sprichtWelcome to Slackwyrm Keep und den er als sein Haustier ansiehtHappiness is a warm corpse. Auch die Skelette der Eltern des Drachen liegen noch in dem Schloss und sprechen mit ihmParental Pressures. Der Weg zum Hort des Drachen wird von mehreren Monstern bewacht, u.a. einem Skelett namens David und einem Schleim namens Linda, wobei letztere ihre Aufgabe nicht sehr ernst nimmtShe showed so much potential on her resume. Die Monster werden jedoch nicht bezahlt, da der Drache kein Geld hatMoney trobules, weshalb sie letztendlich das Schloss auch nicht wirklich bewachenWyrm-land?. Auf dem Baum vor dem Schloss sitzt eine Krähe namens OthoWatch the Birdy, die er mit Milkyway-Riegeln bezahlt, einerseits um ankommende Drachentöter böse anzustarrenDragon incentive program und mit ihrer gruseligen Art zu vertreibenThe creepy crow..., andererseits um ihm Neuigkeiten zu bringenA Fest for Buzz-crows. Nahe dem Schloss liegt das Dorf Spuddy, dessen Bewohner den Drachen einerseits fürchtenGuilt and anxiety, andererseits aber auch enttäuscht sind, da er das Dorf nie angreift, und ihn für einen Versager haltenLive up to your potential. Tatsächlich haben fast alle angehörigen der Adelsfamilie eigene Gründe, warum sie einen Angriff des Drachen begrüßen würdenThe First Family of Spuddy. Auch der Drache selbst überlegt manchmal, ob er nicht die Menschen terrorisieren sollte, um an Schätze zu kommen, entscheidet sich aber meist dagegen. Als Alternative zieht er Patreon in BetrachtGrand money-making scheme. Einmal greift er jedoch eine Hochzeit mit seinem Feuer an, um die Torte zu stehlenEveryone loves a wedding.... Auch nach einer Prinzessin sehnt sich der DrachePrincess time, eine Herzogin kommt jedoch nicht in Frage Unrelatable Characters. Ansonsten hält er nicht viel von Menschen und findet, sie sehen alle gleich ausYOU people?!. Dennoch ist er, seit er Baron Spud getötet hatDRACARYS der Gott eines Drachenkultes aus SpuddyThis is how it starts..., der von ihm erwartet, Jungfrauenopfer, Blutrituale und dergleichen zu verlangen, während der Drache sich nur bedienen lassen willIt is not your place to question. Die Gleichgültigkeit des Drachen nehmen die Kultmitglieder zum Anlass, sich ihm noch mehr hinzugebenIt's complicated, später gibt der Drache den Kult jedoch im Kampf gegen den Dämon Baal auf, welcher der neue Gott des Kultes wirdDemon vs. Dragon - Final round. Der Drache mag KuchenWhat am I thinking? und spielt gerne Dungeons & DragonsI have no idea where this is going..., außerdem trifft er sich mit einer Gruppe Hasen zum TeeThe wrong crowd. Er scheint auch Drogen nicht abgeneigt zu sein und nimmt magische Pilze, die von Smelfs (eine Parodie der Schlümpfe) als Behausungen verwendet werdenTrouble at Smelf Village. thumb|HildegardDer Drache hat eine misanthropische SchwesterMoney trobules namens Hildegard GretchwyrmTail Play, auch The Great GretchNo Thanks necessary, die ihren Hort auf Mount Gretchwyrm hatMood Killer und wesentlich reicher ist als er. Außerdem ist sie viel schlanker und hat ein grelleres Rot als FerragusBrother and sister. Sie hat eine Sammlung an gefangenen Menschen, die sie Pocket Monsters nennt und gegeneinander kämpfen lässtGotta catch 'em all. Ferragus beschließt, selbst Menschen-Trainer zu werdenTo train them is his cause! und macht sich zusammen mit dem Zauberer Zizok, den er als Haustier ansieht, auf die Suche nach dem größten Arschloch der Welt, Wotan WhingemasterSearching for the One. Nachdem er diesen gefangen hat, fängt er durch einen Zufall auch Adolf Hitler, der jedoch keinen Kopf mehr hatJoin the Crusade!, gibt jedoch kurze Zeit darauf aufRole Model. Dennoch verliert er den Kampf gegen seine Schwester nicht, da ein gigantischer Emu ihn unterbricht und deren Australier frisstBrucey Strikes!. Diverse Angriffe der Dorfbewohner haben gezeigt, dass der Drache sowohl gegen Speere, SchwerterWhat do dragons dream of?, ÄxteDeath comes for you!! und Katapulte als auch gegen FeuerDemon vs. Dragon - round #2 immun istSir Dragonkill works cash-only. Manche Angriffe scheinen ihn sogar sexuell zu erregenSuch a decadent beast, und auch vor Voyeurismus schreckt der Drache nicht zurückFantasy Sex Pervert. Er hat außerdem die Fähigkeit, anderen Kreaturen seinen Willen aufzuzwingenMind control. Trivia *Ferragus ist vermutlich kein Fan von Drachenzähmen leicht gemachtWyrm triggered!. Quellen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Web Original